1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser-markable paper and board products which include micronized polymers as absorber material and material for carbonization.
2. Description of the Background Art
The placing of distinguishing marks on products is becoming increasingly important in almost all sectors of industry. For example, it is frequently necessary to apply production dates, expiry dates, bar codes, company logos, serial numbers, etc. At the present, these markings are predominantly executed using conventional techniques, such as printing, embossing, stamping and labeling. However, the importance of non-contact, high-speed and flexible marking using lasers is increasing. This laser marking technique makes it possible to apply graphic inscriptions, for example bar codes, at high speed even to a non-planar surface.
In printed products for the packaging sector (folding cartons, labels, etc.), there has been an increased requirement that direct laser marking, coding and inscription of the paper and board products be made possible, without the printing-on of additional fields.